Rogers and Romanoff
by Carstairsy
Summary: A collection of romanogers drabbles from requests. Prompt #13: Steve handles seeing Natasha cry for the first time. (Requests open)
1. I thought you were dead

**AN: These are a collection of all the drabbles that are too short to post alone since I'm lazy and can't be bothered to write a full story apparently. Enjoy!**

Romanogers + "I thought you were dead."

Steve was still stuck in the hospital even though he told the nurses the last time he woke up that he was perfectly fine. The sooner he could get to finding Bucky, the better. And he hates hospitals, he spent half his life in them back in the 40s, his mother was always in the chair next to him, one of her hands gripping Steve's as she whispered prays to keep him with her. A part of him expected to see that sight when he opened his eyes again for the first time, but instead he saw Sam and a much more advanced hospital room.

He's been drifting in and out between consciousness over the past few hours, usually Sam was still there, playing music quietly. But when he woke up again the room was silent. "What happened to your rectangle?" Steve asked, his voice scratchy from his dry throat.

Instead of an answer he felt someone throw their arms around him, and it was definitely not Sam. "Nat?"

He's never seen her like this, her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her arms were wrapped tightly around him and she was as close to him as possible on the bed. "I thought you were dead," she said, "we found you on the shore, bleeding out and they said they weren't sure you'd make it."

With some coaxing he was able to tilt her face towards him. He was relieved to see her eyes dry, he doesn't think he could ever handle the sight of Natasha crying again. It's just not something she did. "Hey," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm not going anywhere. I still gotta bother you some more."

She laughed. "I need you alright?"

Her eyes were taking in all the scratches, bruises and stitches that covered his face, and her fingertips were lightly tracing his jaw line, the corner of his lips, his cheeks, anywhere that there wasn't an injury. "You need me?" He asked, his lips tugging into smile.

"Did you call a phone a rectangle?"

"Stop changing the subject, you said you needed me."

"Stop changing the subject, you called a phone a rectangle," she mimicked him.

"Nat has feelings," he said. His hand was making small circles on her back and she was running her hands through his hair.

"Steve's an old man," she countered.

"Does this old man at least get a kiss?" She rose her eyebrows at him, he rose his back.

"I don't know, that's pretty weird. You're like a hundred."

"Hey, I'm only 90."

" _Only_." She leaned in, careful to avoid the gash on his cheek or to not disturb any stitches. Steve didn't seem too concerned though, he eagerly leaned up to kiss her and almost bumped their noses in the process.

Eventually she pulled away and rested her head on his chest as he ran his hands through her hair, feeling better than he had in days. "I'm pretty sure the nurses will yell at you if you're on the bed," he said, but he tightened his grip on her, he wanted her close.

"I fear no nurse," she said, her voice muffled slightly by his chest.

Steve laughed even though it hurt his chest. "I don't know, they can be pretty scary when they put their minds to it."

"I'm guessing that means you kept bothering them to let you out."

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Review please!**


	2. I'm pregnant

Steve and Natasha didn't really go all out for their birthdays, and they were both fine with that. But the team celebrating Fourth of July just sort of merged with celebrating Steve's birthday, the same 'patriotic' festivities would go on, but Tony would always bring out a cake with a copious amount of candles, and they'd all had to wait as he tried to light each one. Then Steve would have to be ready with a fire extinguisher in hand when the mass of candles turned into a small fire, which, of course, happened every year. Then the team always managed to find new jokes every year to throw at him throughout the day. His birthday was definitely interesting, but he didn't mind it. Especially since when the day was done he got to go home with his wife.

"There was only two fires today," Natasha called from the bathroom, "definitely an improvement from last year."

She walked into their bedroom, pulling on one of his shirts. He was sitting on the edge of their bed and she placed herself in front of him, and he chuckled as he wove their hands together. "You know, for a genius Stark can be a real…" Steve trailed off.

"Idiot?" Natasha suggested.

"I wasn't going to say it."

"I know, I say the rude things for you, that's why you married me."

"I married you for many reasons," he said, pulling her hand to his mouth to press a kiss to her knuckles, "but that is one of them."

They sat in silence for a few moments, just holding on to each other as Natasha ran her hands through his hair. "Hey, there's something else for your birthday," she said, breaking the silence.

"Is it another cake on fire?"

"No, this is definitely better."

"I don't know, that's gonna be hard to top."

She tilted his face up to her. "I'm pregnant," she said, her voice calm and gave him small kiss, "happy birthday, Steve."

He felt himself get lightheaded. They've talked about kids before, but that was really just Steve suggesting it and Natasha politely saying no. When did she change her mind? Or was it unplanned? Oh god, it was definitely unplanned. Was she ready for a kid? Was he ready for a kid?

"Steve?"

The man had fought in a world war, had survived being frozen, and had his body transformed in a matter of minutes. There was no rational reason of why he fainted when she told him she was pregnant.

Natasha took one last look at her husband passed out on their bed before sighing and grabbing her phone. It only took two rings for Wanda to pick up. "Did you tell him?" Wanda asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I told him."

"And?"

"He fainted."

* * *

 **Review please!**


	3. Did you really just crack a smile at me?

**Set someplace between avengers and catws**

* * *

They've been partnered together for about three months now. They didn't trust each other, she never followed his orders and he never gave her vital ones. Almost every mission ended with them arguing the entire way back to SHIELD.

Steve hated stakeouts the most, they had to stay with each other for hours on end, and it usually sparked an argument between them. Steve thought Fury had given up on assigning stakeouts to them but he was proven wrong when Fury called them both into his office and assigned them their mission.

It had only been an hour and they were already in tense silence. They had hid the car in a field and sat on the ground in front of it, the sky was pitch black and windy and just all together unpleasant. The only light source that they had was a small lantern that gave off enough light so they could see each other and that was really it. So Steve couldn't help that his eyes kept flicking to her because she was really the only thing he could see. Her face didn't show any emotion, like usual, but he knew she was probably thinking the same thing as him. And he was thinking about how much he hated stakeouts.

His eyes flicked back in front of him when she turned to him. "You didn't want me as a partner, did you?" She asked, breaking the silence. She wasn't angry or upset, it was just as observation.

"Well you're not very enthusiastic to have me as one," he said, turning his head to her, "but that probably has something to do with Barton. I know he was your old partner." When Steve first came out of the ice the pair were always by each other's side when he saw them, and Steve couldn't deny that it made him miss Bucky. He usually avoided them after that.

Natasha shrugged. "Yeah well, Barton isn't full time. He's got a family, he can't be away for weeks like we can."

"Barton's got a family?" Steve asked. He has wondered why he rarely saw the archer at SHIELD, he really only showed up when the avengers assembled or when it was the rare occasion that he and Natasha would get a mission.

"Why are you so shocked? Half the agents do," Natasha said. She got a bit defensive, she must be close to the Bartons.

"I just thought you and him were-" There's been some rumors, which usually Steve avoids but he can't help what he hears when he's in the halls of SHIELD. He wasn't the only one who assumed they were together.

"You thought wrong." She cut him off.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

The silence was back, this time even worse. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do like having you as a partner. You're probably the best agent at SHIELD." She could be difficult at times, but she was good at what she did.

She laid down in the grass. "You're making me blush, Steve."

He laid down next to her. "I don't think you can blush, Nat."

She cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her. "You just called me Nat."

"Do you not like it?" He asked, feeling his cheeks burn red.

"No I- I like it." She smiled. She never smiles, she'll smirk but she'll never have an actual smile.

Steve couldn't stop the smile on his own face. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really crack a smile for me?"

She took her hand back and looked up at the sky. "You're not that far into the future, Old Man, we only have one universe."

He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. "You have a lovely smile."

"And you're awful at flirting," she said.

"I wasn't flirting." A pause. "Unless it worked."

She shrugged. "Kinda."

He flashed her another smile. "Then I was flirting."

"You're still awful at it."

"Coming from the girl it worked on."

"I said kinda."

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Wait a minute Are you jealous?

**AN: Might want to skip out on this one if you also ship Brucenat. Sorry Bruce.**

* * *

Natasha deserves to be happy, Bruce deserves to be happy, they deserve to be happy together. Well at least that's what Steve kept telling himself as he watched them talk and laugh. He gave up on trying to convince himself that they're just friends when Natasha leaned over and brushed a strand of hair away from Bruce's face and smiled at him, which was rare for her.

Steve couldn't stand the cold feeling spreading through his chest at the sight of them, so he turned away. He sat on the couch alone, picking the label off of his beer bottle as thoughts raced through his head. He knew it was too late for Nat and him, he waited too long and she moved on. Whatever she felt for him was gone.

Eventually Tony and Thor made their way to him, but he really wouldn't call their interaction a conversation. Tony and Thor went back and fourth arguing about who was better, Pepper or Jane. They talked about them with the utmost admiration, and Steve felt himself wanting to brag about Natasha. But he kept his words to himself, they didn't belong to each other, he had no right.

Eventually they left, off to talk another person's ear off, and Steve couldn't stop his eyes from flicking towards the bar again. They were still there, but Tony was calling Bruce over, and they looked about ready to go their separate ways. Steve knew anything that happened between them was going to bother him if he didn't let her go and tell Bruce to go for it. So that's what he did, he got up, put a fake smile on and trailed after Bruce.

"You're here for over three hours and you don't even say hi." Natasha was still standing at the bar, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, her eyes on Steve.

Bruce was completely out of his mind when he saw her, and his feet were walking to her without him even realizing it. "Hi."

"That's all I get?"

She was making this harder on him. "What do you want from me, Romanoff?" He snapped at her.

The Natasha he knew came out, her defenses back up. "Why don't you tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

"Well you seemed pretty occupied with Banner. I didn't want to bother you."

"What's you problem?"

"You know what my problem is."

"No, I don't. Care to elaborate?"

"When did you and Banner get so close?" He hissed. They were attracting some attention with their arguments and Steve was embarrassed enough without several eyes on them.

Her eyebrows rose and some anger disappeared off of her face. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"So what if I am?"

"You're being ridiculous," Natasha said. She must have decided she had enough because she began to walk away. He knew it would probably result in a punch in the face but he still gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, but his arm dropped to his side when she glared at him.

He sighed, he was really hoping he wouldn't have to say it. "I just want you to be happy, even if it's with Bruce and not me. Just letting you go is harder than I thought it would be," he said.

The annoyance and anger wasn't written on her face anymore, but she just looked at him emotionless for a few moments. He took it as his queue to leave but before he could get very far Natasha was grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Nat, what are you-"

"You're so clueless sometimes." Before he could ask what she meant she was pulling him down to press her lips against his. She didn't really go far when she tried to walk away, so they were still at the bar. It was awkward with Natasha all but sitting on the counter and Steve hunched over it, and it was even worse when Clint whistled at them. But the kiss was long awaited and neither wanted to pull away anytime soon.

They did eventually end the kiss when Steve accidentally knocked over a bottle. He stood there, lipstick stains on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks that was creeping below his neck line as he fixed the collar of his shirt. He didn't know what to say so he stayed silent.

"Letting me go?" She cracked a smile and started laughing, making Steve feel like even more of an idiot. "You're a drama queen, you know that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **AN: So some of you have asked me to make these longer, but these are only drabbles, and I usually try not to spend too much time on them, so the length stays. But I** **have written quite a few stevenat fics if you want something a little longer.**


	5. Count it as a win

Natasha learned very quickly that she she doesn't like it when Steve is upset. He looks much more handsome smiling rather than frowning in her opinion.

The infamous frown was present after they got their asses handed to them by Ultron. They regrouped at the tower, the fight wasn't over yet, not even close to being over, but they needed to rest while they still could. The days ahead of them were going to be tough, and it showed in Steve's tense shoulders.

They retired to their floor without a word to each other. He sat on the very edge of the bed, his legs bent and his shoulders squared in a way that couldn't be comfortable. He was silently offering her the shower first -as he always did- and she pushed down the urge to offer to share it -as she always did- because, really, there was a time and place for everything.

She showered quickly, something rare for her, and Steve had slipped into the shower the second she was out of the bathroom. He didn't even smile at her, which was… unsettling.

She dropped her towel and kicked it towards the hamper, mentally giving herself a self note to pick it up later. Instead of her own pajamas, she grabbed one of Steve's shirts. He's never said it, but she's noticed that he likes when she wears his clothes. And it could cheer him up a little.

By the time she had crawled into their bed, Steve had emerged from the bathroom. He wordlessly pulled on clothes and slipped into their bed. They laid side by side together.

Silence. Then:

"Natasha." His voice was a warning tone and was tinged with exasperation.

"I didn't say anything," Natasha protested.

"Yet."

She propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. "I'm a little offended, Rogers."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You can say it."

Steve sighed again when she smirked "Well, I think people, or things, would stop trying to, you know, kill us if we offered them a peace offering."

"A peace offering?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, a peace offering. A picture of you, naked-"

"Of course."

"But," Natasha continued, "your shield is covering your-"

"Nat." He interrupted her again. But then there was something else. His face broke into a smile and he actually laughed.

Natasha laughed too, and she ran her fingers through his damp hair. "Is that a yes?"

He pulled her flush against his chest. "Hell no."

"Consider it, Steve."

"Good night, Natasha." He said, effectively ending the conversation.

He wasn't brooding anymore, and he would actually get some sleep that night instead of tossing and turning. He chuckled again as he turned off the light and pulled her even closer to him.

She counted it as a win.


	6. Are you jealous? (Modern AU)

Steve wasn't spying on Natasha. Not at all. Nope. She is his roommate so it's not like he can't not listen in to her conversation since it is going on in their kitchen. And he just so happened to be in their living room where he could hear everything going on between Natasha and Bruce. It's just a coincidence, don't judge him.

He snuck a peek at them not too long before. Natasha was still in her waitress uniform from when she ended her shift at the diner and, like after every one of her shifts, she looked about ready to murder someone. She was leaning against the counter with her elbows on the tiled surface as she ran her hands through her red curls. Bruce was in a sweatshirt which was odd, in all three years that Steve has known him he's never seen him in anything but a button up. Bruce looked annoyed but not nearly as annoyed as Natasha.

"I don't know what you want from me, Bruce." Steve's ears strained to hear Natasha, Bruce had been doing most of the talking and Steve had no idea what Natasha thought about all this.

"Just put some effort into," Bruce paused a moment, "this."

"This?" Natasha asked.

"Whatever we are," Bruce replied, his tone sounded embarrassed. Steve didn't blame him, he was getting second-hand embarrassment just listening to this conversation.

Natasha sighed. "Bruce, I'm doing the best I can, but this isn't working out," she said in a flat tone.

"Guess it's not," was all Bruce said.

Natasha didn't say anything, she just let him walk out. Steve quickly pulled out his phone and pretended to scroll through it as Bruce passed him, but he probably knew Steve had heard the whole thing.

The second the door shut, Natasha sat down next to him. He locked and tossed his phone aside and wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're an asshole." She said.

"Me? An asshole?"

"The next time you're listening to someone's conversation don't look directly at them," Natasha said. She didn't sound angry though, and if she was angry she would've just went to her room.

"Alright fine, I'm an asshole. But at least I didn't break up with someone in my kitchen," Steve replied.

She laughed a little, but it was gone as soon as it came. "It doesn't count as breaking up with him since we weren't really together."

"Yeah, you just made out in the living room where your poor unsuspecting roommate could walk in and be scarred for life."

She grabbed the pillow next to him and hit him. "It wasn't that bad."

"Believe me, it was." What he didn't mention was how he felt when he saw them, he felt sick to his stomach when he saw Natasha with Bruce. Natasha was out of his league, okay? In fact, Steve doesn't think any guy really deserves Natasha, she's too funny, intelligent, and beautiful for any guy. Especially himself. But that didn't matter because Natasha was one of his closest friends, there was no way they'd ever be together, and why would they be? He doesn't have feelings for her and she definitely doesn't have any for him. But that doesn't explain why Steve wanted to punch Bruce when he saw his hands on Nat.

"Was that the only time you kissed him?" Steve blurted out.

Natasha gave him a questioning look. "Why do you care, Rogers?"

"I'm just curious."

"No, it wasn't the only time." His hands dug into the couch. She noticed.

She stood up and glared at him. "What's up with you? You never act like this."

"Nothing's wrong with me-"

She cut him off. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not," he protested. She rose an eyebrow at him. "I'm not," he repeated.

She sat down again, but she stayed silent. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him again. "Talk to me, Nat."

"You're an idiot." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're my idiot though."

It was stupid and he was really testing his luck, but he titled her chin up to face her. He paused, seeing if she would push him away. She didn't, so he leaned forward and kissed her.

She pulled away but before he could apologize she started laughing. "You're definitely jealous."

"Not anymore," he said, kissing her again.


	7. You heard me, take it off

**AN: This is the closest thing to smut you're getting from me. Isn't that just scandalous.**

* * *

She didn't know when it happened, one moment they were wrapping up the mission the next she was being pinned against a wall with Steve's arms trapping her against him. What she did know is that they were still in the Hydra base, but they've long since wiped it out, and Steve had turned off their comms in the midst of all the wall pinning. Before she could make a remark about how his definition of a healthy relationship with coworkers was much different than hers, he pressed his lips to hers. At first the kiss was tentative, probably him testing if she was going to pull away and punch him in the face; but she didn't, she kissed him back and twisted her fingers through his messy blond hair. Still, he paused a moment. "Is this okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she breathed out before kissing him again. It seemed enough for him because he lifted her up and pressed her harder against the wall, she complied and wrapped her legs around him.

They've kissed before, but this was different. He usually gave her small sweet kisses but those were rare and only when they were on his couch watching some movie on his list. This was so different, he was being rough with her, his hands grasped her hips hard enough to leave a mark and he kissed her hard. But she couldn't deny that she liked this side of him, and when he pulled away she instantly tried to pull him back. He chuckled but he didn't give in.

He played with the zipper of her catsuit but kept it in place. "This needs to come off," he said.

"What?" She asked, a hint of a laugh in her words because she couldn't really believe that this was the same person who blushed when she kissed him the first time.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." He cracked a smile before adding "Captain's orders."

She saluted him before reaching for the zipper. "Yes Sir."


	8. God bless America

**AN: Something super old that I forgot about based on a friend and I laughing about how Steve probably owns American flag boxers and Nat totally steals them.**

* * *

It was almost ten by the time Steve had pushed open the door to his bedroom, pulling on a shirt and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. Both Sam and Bucky lowered their coffee mugs to raise their eyebrows at him when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Steve said, opening the cabinet to pull out a slightly chipped mug.

"You obviously had a good morning," Bucky muttered into his coffee cup. Sam stifled a laugh as Steve turned to them in confusion.

"You lost me."

Bucky set down his mug to turn on the kitchen stool to face Steve. "Are you sleeping with Natasha?"

Steve set his hands on his hips and looked at everything but Sam and Bucky's amused faces. He shook his head a little too much as he tried to look confused by the question. "What? No. Nat?" He let out a breathy laugh. "I mean Nat and I? Sleeping together? That's funny guys, really funny."

"This morning Natasha walked out of your room in American flag boxers, saluted us, and said 'god bless america,'" Sam said, not hiding his amusement.

Steve just silently turned to the coffee machine. "So it's true?" Bucky asked.

"I'm going back to my room."

"Why the rush, you got a Russian in there?"

"Shut it."

* * *

 **Review please!**


	9. I understand

**AN: So a lot of you guys have been giving me requests for chapters of this fic, but these are just small drabbles from ask games on my tumblr that I used to do. But I'm changing these to small requests so feel free to pm me or leave a request in the reviews!**

* * *

Steve Rogers's death left scars on everyone.

It seemed like the whole country grieved the day the captain fell silent. But no one knew the pain of the avengers. After the battle with Ultron, the team had retired to the tower to deal with the death of their captain privately.

Of course everyone dealt with it differently. Tony had turned back to alcohol, Pepper was still trying to help him. Clint had only just picked up his bow again. Thor had retreated back to Asgard, only returning for the occasional visit. And Bruce, well no one really sees Bruce outside the lab anymore.

As for the two people Steve Rogers cared the most about, they completely withdrew. Natasha and Bucky just couldn't face a world without him. So they didn't.

The last two years without Steve were spent with the team slowly rebuilding themselves. And even though it seemed impossible, they all proved that it could be done. Life could be lived without Steve Rogers.

And slowly they became a team again.

It was one of the better nights that night. Everyone was crowded in the common room for the first time in a long time. Thor had come to visit and even Bruce had come out of the labs.

Everything was going fine until Bucky had disappeared then came into the room dressed fully in the Captain America uniform. Tony was behind him, a real smile on his face for the first time in awhile. "So what do you think of the new Cap?" Tony asked the room.

There was a burst of noise as everyone started speaking at once, but Natasha heard none of it. She froze completely at the sight of the uniform, she couldn't even look at his shield for the past two years, let alone the last thing she ever saw him in. And now it was on someone that wasn't him. She all but leapt out of her seat and walked out of the room.

Bucky's voice followed her, soft, pleading. "Natalia, Natalia."

She didn't turn around at his voice, but he gently grabbed her shoulder to spin her to face him.

"How dare you," she spit out.

He didn't answer right away, he just looked down at the uniform. Finally, he spoke. "I lost my best friend, you know."

It was all Natasha could take. "I lost the man I loved, James!" She would have to live the rest of her life knowing that her one chance at love had come and gone. And he was never coming back.

"You weren't the only one who loved him." His words made her stop looking at the star on his chest to look at him. "It's all I have left of him," he whispered.

Natasha understood. She understood better than anyone else. Her hands went to the dog tags at her neck, Steve's dog tags. She remembered when he gave them to her.

* * *

"Nat, I'll be fine," Steve insisted as he strapped his shield to his back.

"Going alone is just plain idiotic, Steve."

He secured his helmet before turning to her. "I won't be alone, I'll have Thor and Tony with me."

"Doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

He reached out and rubbed her arms and gave her a small smile. "If you're really so concerned," he said, taking one hand off her arm to pull the chain off his neck, "take this so you can have a piece of me with you."

He slid the chain over her head and swept back the strands of hair that got caught under it. His hand traveled to her cheek. "Do I get a kiss for good luck?" He asked.

She reached up to give him a quick kiss, their last kiss. "You better come back," she said after she pulled away.

"I will." He pulled back and she looked into his eyes, she loved his eyes. "I'll always come back to you."

He didn't.

* * *

"Natalia." Bucky's voice brought her back from the memory and she looked into his eyes. His eyes were blue, like Steve's, so kind and warm. God, she thought she'd never see those eyes again. And for the first time in two years, she smiled.

"I understand."


	10. Language!

Natasha pushed his buttons, but he couldn't deny that it was sort of cute sometimes. Of course, if he told her that she was cute it would get him an elbow in his stomach.

She always had this look on her face before she made any jokes. It started with a smirk, not a smile, definitely a smirk. Then she would tilt her head slightly and quirk an eyebrow. But what really got Steve was when she locked eyes with him. It attracted and terrified him in a way he didn't think was possible. He's seen the look countless times, he was sure it was a daily occurrence by then.

So when Clint had said a loud "shit!" When he spilt his beer, the entire team looked at Steve.

"Now, just hold on a minute," Natasha said. She turned to Steve, the same look on her face as always. He knew it was coming. She looked a little too innocent before she said, "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." There were some laughs, even from Steve. Natasha was still looking at him, and he didn't turn away before speaking.

"You heard the Lady," he said. Steve was pretty good at hiding his Brooklyn accent, but in that moment he didn't care enough to go through the trouble.

"Watch your fucking language."

* * *

 **AN: Requests are always welcome and make sure to review!**


	11. Why does anyone have to be naked?

**AN: Set during catws**

* * *

"You done in there?"

Steve's voice had pulled Natasha out of her trance. She had walked right past him without even realizing it, and his voice would've made anyone else jump. Instead she only looked at him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded pathetic and she hated it. Hated how small and weak she sounded. Almost like a child.

Steve had looked at her, concern laced through his features. Thee was a spark of hesitation following the concern. He opened his mouth, but then, deciding against whatever he was about to say, he closed it. "I'm right here if you need me," he said instead and slipped into the bathroom.

Natasha hated that she did need him. She needed human contact and he was the only one that she wanted it from. The entire drive to Sam's house all she thought about was how it would feel to be wrapped in his arms; just be completely surrounded by him while he whispered comforting things into her ear. He'd tell her that everything would be alright, that she would be alright, and she'd believe him. But things weren't alright, and Steve was a terrible liar.

Over the years she has learned how to compose herself, and all she had to do was forget. Her home she found in SHIELD was gone, and she urged that thought away. But her mind went to something she did have. All that was left was Steve, her partner and her friend. The man only a short distance away from her who would accept her. Maybe even love her.

For once in her life she let her brain have a rest and didn't think about any negative outcomes that would come out of it. She shimmied out of the clothes she had just put on and left them in a trail to the bathroom door.

"Nat?" Steve asked, his voice echoing. The only other noise in the room was the water hitting the shower floor.

"It's just me," she called back.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked. The concern in his voice from earlier was still evident, and it made the corners of her mouth twitch up before she caught herself.

The hooks screeched against the rod when she pulled open the shower curtains. "Everything's fine," she declared, and stepped into the shower. "This okay?" She asked.

He was shocked but he still stepped closer to the wall to make room for her. "It's okay," he said, his voice unsure.

Years of using her body as a weapon made her comfortable standing naked in front of him. And with the serum erasing any of his body's flaws, he didn't seem too shy about his either.

But still, he looked away. Like he wasn't allowed to look at her, like she didn't voluntarily undress and get in the shower with him.

It was up to her to decide what came next. She chose to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest over the luxury of taking him in fully with her eyes. His hands hovered over her skin, unsure of what parts of her he could touch. There was some annoyance, Natasha could admit that she needed him and didn't really have time for the noble side of him that thought touching her wasn't right.

"You can touch me," she said, her voice muffled by his chest. There was a light touch on her back that she assumed was the tips of his fingers but his other hand still laid by his side. She titled her head up to him. Her green eyes met his strikingly blue ones. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, Nat, I want to," he said. Red was starting to blossom across his cheeks and the color slowly crept down his neck until his entire body was flushed.

He was a full body blusher. Cute.

Natasha laughed, a quiet noise that was breathy and almost nonexistent. The corner of her mouth turning up only made his ears burn an even brighter red. "Are you uncomfortable, Steve?" She asked, her voice innocent.

"No! I just- naked. Why does anyone have to be naked?" Steve said. She's picked up on his body language, he was an open book to her. He had a habit of not so subtlety avoiding eye contact whenever he lied or denied something. Their eye contact was broken instantly so he could have a staring contest with the wall.

If she were to step out the shower neither of them would mention it again. Nothing would change. "I could get out," she offered.

She tried to detangle herself from him but his arms were around her instantly. "No. Stay." His voice was almost pleading. "You just caught me off guard."

He gently pulled her under the spray of water, which was a little too hot. Steve didn't like to be cold; she didn't mind it though. She got what she wanted, more than she wanted, his arms were like a blanket around her. He was warm and comforting and she sunk into his embrace with her eyes closed.

She could've cried with how gentle and caring he was with her when he pulled back the mass of wet hair and started pressing small kisses to her neck and shoulder. She almost did cry when his lips stopped at her ear. "You can talk to me, Nat."

"Later," she said. She was content for the first time in awhile and she didn't want to think. The only thing she wanted on her mind was Steve. How his hand almost covered her entire lower back, how his lips were slightly chapped but still soft against her skin, or the way his muscles moved under her fingers.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you," he said against her skin.

"I know you will."

She leaned up to him, and he got the hint and pressed his lips to hers. Even his kiss was gentle. He prodded her mouth open gently with his tongue and let his hands touch every part of her that he could reach. Both of her hands were in his hair, she wasn't too sure when that happened, but she let one travel down to his chest.

She broke off the kiss. The blush in his face never left and it looked a little comical paired with his slightly swollen lips. "Can I say something, Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Of course."

He laughed when her signature smirk appeared on her face. She gave his chest a small pat.

"Specimen."

* * *

 **AN: Review please!**


	12. Trapped in an elevator (request)

**AN: I will not be able to see civil war until midnight on May 6th here in California so please, please, please do not put any spoilers in a review thank you, Dearies.**

 **Request by Purplesaur: Steve and Natasha getting stuck in an elevator and saying their first 'I love you's.' Hope you like it, dearest!**

* * *

"We are _not_ talking about this right now, Steve."

Steve followed his girlfriend down the hallways of SHIELD. There were looks shot their way and whispers around them but Steve ignored them. Natasha was the only thing on his mind and the only thing he cared about.

He silently cursed Bucky while he followed her. Hell, he cursed himself. When Bucky compared Peggy and Natasha, Steve should've kept his mouth shut. _No_ , he should've said that while he loved Peggy, she's no where near his mind when he's with Natasha. That Natasha was Natasha and not Peggy. And he should've know that Natasha would overhear them.

Natasha slipped into the elevator, and, once again ignoring the looks shot his way, Steve broke into a run and slipped in before she could press the close button.

"Nat, Baby-" He started.

She turned to him, her eyebrows knitted together. "Don't 'Nat, Baby' me, Steve. Which makes me wonder, did you call Peggy the same thing? Is it hard for you to not call me by _her_ name?"

Natasha angry was by far one of the most terrifying things he's ever seen. He's rarely seen her angry -she showed annoyance daily but there was barely anger- but this was the first time it was ever directed to him. He was absolutely terrified. "I know. I'm an idiot and a jerk, but just please let me explain-"

"I'm not her! I'm never gonna be her!" She yelled. It hit Steve then; the anger was only concealing something else. _Oh god_ , she was hurt.

He kept his voice calm, opposite of her yelling. "I never said you were-"

"What am I? Just the replacement because you couldn't get the better Peggy?"

"Nat-" There was something unbelievably shitty that he couldn't place about hearing Natasha say that he didn't care about her.

"And that is _low_ , Rogers. And it's something I never would've expected from you." She pressed the closest floor button and the circle lit up under her touch.

"Stop, Natasha-" He wanted to explain, and tell her how amazing she was to him and how lucky he was to have her. But she was upset and wouldn't listen.

"And you did a great fucking job finding your next Peggy, Rogers. Like I'm anything like Peggy Carter, like I could ever be as good as a person as her. Like I could ever deserve you like she did." The doors opened then, and Steve felt panic rise up in his chest. If she left him in that elevator it could very well be for good.

"I love you, Natasha," he blurted out.

They both looked at each other, wide eyed. Steve didn't mean for it to come out and Natasha was sure as hell not expecting it. Steve was the first one to move, his hand smacked the close button. The doors shut and the elevator continued its course.

But then it came to a sudden stop and Steve's head snapped to the buttons and control system. "System failure." The recorded voice came from the small control pad on the wall. "' _Nice one, Asshole,' would be more appropriate_ ," Steve thought.

"Natasha," Steve said softly. She didn't interrupt him that time, just stared straight ahead. Now that he had the chance, he didn't know what to say. Well, he's probably said more than enough already.

"I'm not saying it back," she said stubbornly.

Anyone else and it would've hurt. But she wasn't anyone else and if she said it back right away she wouldn't be _his_ Natasha. His Natasha, the one person he loves more than anything. His. She's _his_ and he _loves_ her.

The love he felt for Peggy was different. Lost love, he realized. But with Natasha it was sudden and stubborn. It refused to leave his mind until the only thing he could think about was Natasha. He knew Peggy had found this love, and it hit him that he finally found it too.

"You don't have to," he whispered. He loved her. It was enough. "But I'm not taking it back," he said.

"You don't have to," she whispered.

It was like he was seeing her in a new light, and all he wanted was her. Three steps and he was in her space and wrapping his arms around her. She didn't push him away. "Peggy found who she was meant to be with, and it wasn't me. Her name's Angie, I've met her and she loves Peggy more than I ever could. She was meant for Peggy, I wasn't, and that's perfectly okay. Peggy lived a happy life with who she was suppose to love. I think it's time we get to do the same thing," he said. Natasha looked up at him, emotionless at first until a small smile appeared on her face.

"я люблю тебя." _I love you._

"I think I can guess what you just said," Steve said, "I love you too."

He kissed her, soft and gentle kisses at first. Moving from her lips, to her cheeks, to her nose and then her neck, kissing any inch of skin he could. Then she tugged on his shirt and pulled his chest to her own and he got the hint.

Clumsily, he backed her up against the wall, and slipped his tongue in when she gasped into his mouth. If the railing digging into her back was bothering her, she didn't say anything. She just twisted her fingers through his hair and raked her nails down his back.

Steve's hand slid down to the zipper of her pants. "How much time do you think we have?" Steve asked.

"Well I'm sure surveillance is having a great show right now," Natasha said. She laughed and kissed the blush on his cheeks when he froze. "If this elevator gets going again no one will notice if we sneak out," she said.

The sound of voices made both of their heads turn to the open doors. Steve and Natasha stood frozen, with their mouths slightly open and still wrapped around each other. With the amount of lipstick on Steve's face and with Natasha's hands on either side of his face there was no way they could make up any excuse. They'd been caught.

The two agents had become silent after they saw the sight in front of them. "We'll take the next one." One said finally.

They didn't bother holding in their laughs as the doors shut again.

* * *

 **AN: Shamelessy used google translate for this one, and it got a little corny. My bad. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and reviews make my day.**


	13. Don't Cry

**AN: This was requested by Bree Colbern. I am still working on another chapter about Coney Island so if you're the one that requested it, I am working on it! Finally, more of an explanation would be at the bottom involving what's canon and not.**

* * *

It was too much for Natasha, something that she could never have being right in front of her.

It was petty of her, but she couldn't be as happy as she should've been for Bucky and Wanda. The comfort she had from knowing the people around her couldn't have a family either was shattered when Wanda had told them she was pregnant. At the time she was able to act happy for them and act like it didn't hurt to know that she truly was the only one on the team to not have kids.

But this, this was hard. Walking into a hospital to see her friends with their new addition to their family and knowing she'll never be in the place Wanda was at that moment. Holding her daughter with her loving boyfriend by her side. It was so simple but yet it would always be out of reach for Natasha.

Steve's excitement was a harsh reminder that she wasn't always gonna have him. That one day he would be in a hospital room holding his newborn and being thankful that he ended up with the woman next to him.

She was only there because of him. They had just returned from a mission, and they didn't even have time to change out of their suits before Bucky was calling Steve and telling him that Magda was born. Before she knew it, she was on the back of his bike and holding on to him tighter than she should've. But the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't start until they got in the elevator and she knew there was no way to get out of the visit.

Steve was talking the entire walk to the room, excitement filling his voice with every word. Natasha barely heard any of it, she was feeling too many things at once and none of it was excitement. "Are you okay, Nat?"

"I'm fine," she replied a little too quickly. Steve looked at her like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and kept walking.

They reached the door too quickly, and before Natasha could question if she would be able to actually do this, Steve was opening the door for her and following behind her with a hand on her back.

His hand fell back to his side when they entered the room, and she fought back the urge to grab his hand. Pietro had sat on the small space on the bed next to his sister, laughing and teasing her about something. Bucky was standing next to Sam, eyes on his daughter in his friend's arms. The room felt crowded to Natasha and she felt out of place. She wanted to turn around and wait for Steve outside, but Steve's attention was still on her.

"I'm her only _actual_ uncle so I think that makes me the favorite," she heard Pietro say as Steve closed the door behind him.

"You were the favorite uncle for the twenty minutes I wasn't here," Steve called. Bucky looked up and smiled at both of them. The happiness on his face was something Natasha knew she would never even be close to feeling.

Before Pietro could say anything to that Sam spoke up. "Well, you know, this baby is actually mine so-"

"Hilarious." Bucky cut him off with a flat tone.

Steve was already across the room, gently taking Magda from Sam, but Natasha stayed glued to the spot. The sinking feeling came back when Steve came back to her. "Look at her, Nat."

"She's cute," she whispered.

Steve cooed at the baby in his arms, rocking back and fourth and making ridiculous faces. He looked like he was meant to be a father, and she could picture him one day holding a baby of his own. His children would love him and his wife feel so lucky to have him. She wonders if she'll even be in his life still, if she would be able to handle seeing him so happy without her.

"Want to hold her?"

"I don't think hands that fired a gun a few hours ago should be holding a baby."

"C'mon, Nat." Before Natasha could stop him, he was gently placing Magda into Natasha's embrace.

She seemed too fragile, and fear spread through Natasha. She couldn't handle something so breakable. Natasha couldn't help herself, and she looked at her face. She didn't have a striking resemblance to either one of her parents yet, but Natasha could see the features that would form. Bucky's eyes, Wanda's nose, a few wisps of brown hair from both of her parents.

Natasha cursed at the tears filling her eyes. No one seemed to notice, and she handed the baby back to Steve. "You don't want to hold her?"

"I need a moment." The crack in her voice betrayed her and Steve called her name before she left the room.

He was right behind her when she leaned her back against the wall in the hallway. She looked up, desperately hoping to blink the tears away and not let them fall. But she already felt tears rolling down her face, and her vision being blurred.

She could hear Steve saying her name, but she ignored him. She didn't want her voice to crack again, and she didn't want to seem even weaker than she was in that moment.

She felt him come to stand in front of her. His hands came to her face, and with gentle movements he swiped away the tears on her face. With a thumb on her chin, he managed to tilt her head down, then she was too busy trying to force herself to stop crying that she didn't realize that he was leaning in.

It wasn't until his lips were pressed against hers that she even realized what was happening. His lips were slightly chapped and his hands were calloused but he was still gentle with her. Her hand rested on his hips and she pulled him closer; she opened her mouth to him and hoped that he got the message that it was okay to kiss her and that he wouldn't stop.

Still, he was pulling away too soon and Natasha was pretty damn close to pulling him back to her.

"Sorry," he blurted out. "I don't know why I did that. I just," he started before looking into her eyes, "I just don't like seeing you upset."

Natasha didn't know what to say that. She's had more emotions in the past hour than she's had in her entire life. But his words were enough to put a smile on her face, and the kiss eased every negative thought she's had all night. She wanted to kiss him again.

So she did, and he kissed her back just as gently as the first time. His hands were still on either side of her face and his thumb made small circles on her cheeks as her hands bunched up his jacket.

"I know Magda is cute but tell me you're not trying to make a baby in this hallway."

Steve's eyes snapped open and he stopped kissing her at the sound of Sam's voice. A blush was already appearing on his face and the color creeped down his neck and into his shirt.

"We'll be back inside in a minute," Natasha called to him. Steve rose an eyebrow at how calm she was.

"No, you take your time. Just know this makes me the favorite uncle," Sam announced, closing the door before Steve could say anything.

Steve chuckled before pressing his head against hers. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Don't apologize," she said softly. She ran a hand through his blonde strands and tried to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"Want to talk about why you're upset before we go in?" He asked.

Something that she never told anyone and tried not to think about, and she wanted to tell him. Wanted to let him comfort her with soothing words and gentle kisses. But it wasn't the right time.

It was a happy night and she didn't want to ruin it for herself or for Steve.

"No, not tonight."

"Just know that you can tell me anything whenever you need to. I'll always be there for you."

"I know."

* * *

 **AN: The usual comments whenever I post a chapter concerning pregnancy is saying that Natasha can't get pregnant. But when I post a chapter saying she can't have kids, I get reminded of James Rogers. (Whom I could never forget.) So there are multiple versions of canon (or things that aren't canon at all) that I switch back and fourth to depending on the fic. I've also been asked certain questions about how it would be possible for her to have kids or Steve's reaction to finding out and anything in that catergory really. These are drabbles, and I choose to make them relatively short and not create a full blown story. So if you would like to see my take on these then you can request them because I rather write it once instead of having to repeat myself every chapter and making all of them repetitive.**


End file.
